Return Of The Outsider
by la-reina-atl
Summary: SEQUEL to my first fic 'Bringing Back Kiara'. While Kovu is adjusting to life in the Pridelands, an unsuspected Outsider returns for revenge and Kovu is framed for a list of murders. Rated T for violence.
1. The Watcher

**A/N: Wow, well look at this. After 7 years I'm back, once again, with a new Lion King fic. I must say, after going back and reading my first story (which wasn't half bad!) I felt inspired to finally write the sequel. Yes, it's also possible that the recent release of the movie in 3D contributed to my inspiration! I just remember having such a good time writing that first story; the rush of creativity I felt when new chapters came to mind, the really awesome reviews and faithful readers. I kinda want to experience that again, I enjoyed it a lot! Plus, going back and reading that story, I noticed that at one point I had promised a sequel. And now 7 years later, here it is! LOL. So here are just a couple of things I'd like to point out before you begin:**

**A) As I mentioned before, this is a sequel to my first story, 'Bringing Back Kiara'. I hiiiiighly suggest that you go and read that before starting this; you might get a bit confused.**

**B) I noticed that in my first story, the chapters were extremely short. I will try my best to extend them here (save for this one lol) but don't worry, they won't be painfully long.**

**C) I am a senior in college now, so when I'm not busy losing my life and sanity over senior projects, I will try my best to update as often as possible. **

**D) Please read, review, recommend, repeat. And most of all, please enjoy!**

**Now let's get on with it!  
><strong>

****ONE – The Watcher****

It was a clear, warm night, one with hundreds of glittering stars and a large full moon that shone brightly upon the Serengeti. Directly under the ray of moonlight sat the majestic rock structure known as Pride Rock, its inhabitants sleeping peacefully. A couple of miles away, lurking in the shadows of a lonesome tree, sat a lurker, gazing menacingly at Pride Rock.

No emotion could match the fiery rage that this watcher felt at that moment. It bubbled and boiled inside him, intensifying the ongoing hatred he held for the oh-so-merry dwellers of this majestic home.

They had taken everything from him. He had been stripped of his home, his family, and his dignity and he desperately craved revenge. The lone rogue lion dug his claws into the earth, trembling with white-hot anger. He could do it. He could run to them without a warning and finish them all in an angry tirade; slit all of their throats. But he'd be outnumbered, there were at least a dozen members of that pride, he'd be dead within minutes.

No, he had to plan his revenge, carefully and concisely. But there was no doubt that they'd all eventually suffer, one by one. He cackled softly, imagining all of their bodies lying lifelessly in pools of blood. In his mind, he could see their king, typically noble and proud, begging him for a mercy that could only end his agony and suffering. He would torture the king until he saw tears, then and only then he would end him, once and for all. And finally, he would be able to experience the taste of glory he had desired for so long.

Snickering evilly, the rogue turned his back to the peaceful scene and trudged away to find his temporary hiding place, so as not be seen until the time was right. He could hardly wait.


	2. A New Life

**A/N: Looks like I've got another chapter completed, so please enjoy! Like, love, hate, either way, let me know how I'm doin! **

**TWO – A New Life**

The sun slowly rose into the sky as morning approached, its rays awakening the various animals of the Serengeti. Several started their day with a drink of water at the watering hole. One young lion exited the den of Pride Rock, stretching his body before breathing in the fresh air of a new day.

Indeed it was a new day unlike any that Kovu was used to. It was the beginning of his second month as the new resident of Pride Rock and it still felt unusual to him. Just weeks ago he was living in the shadows of the Outlands, plotting to kill King Simba alongside his hateful mother.

Unfortunately, her deep hatred for the Pridelanders led her to her demise, she and Nuka, Kovu's elder brother. Had they chosen to switch sides and give up their plan to overthrow Simba, they'd still be here with him. Kovu sighed disappointedly. Although Zira was not as affectionate and gentle as most mothers, she was still after all, his mother. He wished that he could have saved her from her timely death and dark soul but he faced the fact that it wasn't meant to be. To this day he couldn't even determine what made him change his own mind. A part of him guessed that it might have had something to do with a certain lioness.

"Morning!" greeted a cheery voice, startling him a bit. Speak of the devil.

"Hey," Kovu replied with a small smile. He still wondered what kept Kiara so vibrant all of the time.

"You're up early," Kiara said, stretching low beside him. "Ready for the morning hunt?"

"Yeah, let's go," Kovu replied, eager to be out and about. He certainly couldn't complain about his new home, but there were times of the day where he found himself restless and slightly bored.

Kovu was used to his old life with his militant mother, who forced him into training for hours on end every day. In addition to that, there were extra hours that he, along with his former pride members, had to put in for hunting food because the food was scarce in the Outlands. But here in the Pridelands, life was much more different. The food was plentiful and the days were peaceful – sometimes a little to quiet for Kovu's taste.

After hunts and meals, he was invited to join Simba on his nightly walks through the Pridelands. Simba took these times to teach Kovu about the ways of his pride, the laws of the kingdom, the Circle of Life, and so on. Kovu listened and comprehended and even asked questions here and there. But he couldn't deny that he still felt a slight awkwardness when he was around Simba. There was a certain stateliness about the king that Kovu knew he didn't possess and often felt inferior when in his presence.

Even the way the two lions walked were completely different. Simba sidled with an easy rhythm, with his head held high and his eyes focused. It wasn't until Kovu noticed Simba's walk when he realized that his own posture was slouchy and that he walked with his head hung low between his shoulders. Every now and then he tried to mimic Simba's gait, but that only resulted in him being teased by Kiara.

Kovu didn't know what he'd do if Kiara wasn't by his side. He was pleased to learn more about his new companion over the past several weeks, and found himself growing even fonder of her. He was surprised at how easy it was for him to open up to her, which he'd never been able to do with anyone else before. In fact, he had never had anyone else to open up to before she came along. She made him laugh the hardest, he always had the most fun with her, and so much more. There were times when he wondered why and how they were still just friends.

There were nights when he wanted to sleep beside her but avoided the temptation out of respect for her parents. There were days when she would talk on about her hopes and dreams and all he did was listen while staring into her bright amber eyes. He thanked his lucky stars for being in her life.

The two neared the watering hole and took their morning drink, sipping quietly. Kovu watched as Kiara lapped daintily at the water, admiring her features. Although she was beautiful, she was undoubtedly fierce; he knew that her time in captivity contributed greatly to her strength. Kiara looked up and noticed Kovu staring, causing him to quickly look away.

"What's up?" Kiara asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. Kovu was saved from answering her question when he heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground several hundred feet away.

"I think it's time for breakfast," he said, ready for the exciting challenge ahead.

"Then let's go!" Kiara exclaimed, taking off quickly.

"Whoa – wait!" Kovu yelled, running after her. It was so liker her to set off after a herd without thinking twice.

"Hold on" he said while chuckling when he finally caught up to her.

"Why? They'll get away!" said Kiara, attempting to run faster, but Kovu quickly stepped in front of her to block her path.

"What have I taught you?" Kovu scolded playfully.

"Use the element of surprise," Kiara repeated from his former lecture, rolling her eyes.

"Right, the quiter you are, the more you'll blend in with the surroundings. And when you blend in-"

"'They won't suspect you,' I know, I know," Kiara interjected. "I just get so excited, I was so close last time!"

"Close, but not close enough. Should the pro demonstrate for you again?" teased Kovu, with a smug smile.

"I think I can handle it this time," said Kiara, pushing him playfully. Kovu raised a quizzical brow but stepped out of her way without a word.

Kiara waited for the herd to settle into a patch of grass. As they began to graze, she crouched low and crept slowly toward the unaware herd of antelope. Kovu laid in the grass on his belly and watching his pupil. He was soon joined by his sister who walked up and sat beside him.

"How's she doing?" Vitani whispered.

"We'll both find out in a sec," Kovu replied, shrugging. Vitani chuckled lightly.

She and Kiara had no trouble becoming close friends after their differences were put behind them. She even offered to give the princess a couple of hunting lessons whenever she saw that Kovu was frustrating her. To Kiara's relief, Vitani teased her a lot less than her brother did. Vitani looked forward to seeing Kiara's first kill on her own.

The two siblings watched as Kiara crawled closer to the antelope nearest them. When its back was turned, she leapt into action and sprinted toward it. The antelope took off, struggling to escape its fate but wasn't fast enough. The chase hadn't lasted a minute before Kiara jumped and used her claws to attach herself to its back. Down the poor creature went as Kovu and Vitani cheered her on. Taking the now-dead antelope by its neck, she hauled it back to the spot where her two friends sat and dropped it at their feet.

"Pretty swell if I do say so myself, wouldn't you guys agree?" Kiara bragged jokingly.

"Yeah, you did _great_for your first time on your own! I didn't even do that well the first time I tried," Vitani praised.

Kiara grinned widely then looked to Kovu, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"You did okay," he said, smirking. It was when he saw her ears drooping and smile fading that he grinned and changed his tone. "I'm joking, kid. You did great, I'm proud of you," he said, nudging her with his paw. Kiara blushed and her smile returned.

"Thanks!" she said, smiling sweetly, and used her paw to push the carcass toward him. "Now _you_can carry it home."

She and Vitani giggled together and began the walk back home, leaving a bewildered Kovu behind them. He shook his head and took the neck of the antelope in his mouth, following the two girls back to Pride Rock.


	3. Stranger In The Night

**A/N: YAY, it's nice to see some reviewers! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far and THANK YOU for the comments on my previous story. Enjoy this next chapter :)**

**THREE – Stranger In The Night**

After the filling breakfast, the pride commenced their various daily activities and Kovu found himself once again bored and restless on such a nice day. He sat at the mouth of the cave at Pride Rock, watching the King and Queen. They sat closely together at the summit, their backs to Kovu. He watched as they talked and laughed amongst themselves. He admired the way they interacted with one another, not just as loving mates but also as best friends.

Seeing two beings in love was something unusual to Kovu; affection was a foreign emotion to him. Although he held deep feelings for Kiara, he often felt difficulty translating them to her. He was brought up to be a hateful killer; therefore love was never in his mother's vocabulary.

Kovu sighed, feeling lost. He constantly battled with himself everyday, struggling to leave his old life behind and embrace his new one. Both were complete opposites and he felt the old side of him tear at his heart, overwhelming him with the guilt he knew he should feel for abandoning his mother and brother. There were days he wished terribly that he could make it up to them but knew that there was no way of solving this problem.

Evening crept in and dinnertime had passed. After the meal had been consumed, Kovu decided to take a walk with Kiara and finally have someone to talk to. Earlier that day, he'd heard her and Vitani talking to Simba and Nala about walking to some place to do something but he had only been half listening. Now that night had fallen and they still hadn't returned, he wondered exactly where they'd gone. And why didn't they ask him to come along? Kovu made up his mind to pry them about it later.

"Nala, I'm off to do the night patrol," Simba called out to his wife as he exited the den. Kovu quickly walked up to Simba to take over this opportunity.

"I could take on the night patrol tonight…if you don't mind," he offered to Simba.

"Are you sure?" Simba asked him.

"Yeah, I could go for some fresh air," Kovu replied, eager for the wide open space of the savanna.

"Okay, great," Simba said, smiling kindly. "And while you're at it, maybe you can find Kiara and your sister and bring them home? It's getting late," he added.

"No problem," Kovu said with a nod. Just as he made to set off, Simba stopped him.

"And Kovu?" he said.

"Yes, Simba?"

"I know it's been a bit challenging for you to get adjusted here in the Pridelands, but give it a little more time. It won't be long till you feel at home," said Simba, a comforting tone to his words.

"Thanks…I didn't know it was that obvious," Kovu responded sheepishly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be ashamed, just give your mind some time to let it sink in," Simba assured him.

Kovu nodded understandingly before Simba walked off then started on his own walk. He set off at a steady run, breathing in the crisp, clean air of the savanna, then slowed to a walk once he was a good distance from Pride Rock. He observed the wide plains, looking for signs of any disturbances. All were silent and peaceful save for the usual chirpring of crickets. Kovu walked on until he reached the edge of a watering hole that sat a mile away from Pride Rock. Because of its distance, the pride seldom visited it. It was a quiet place that Kovu retreated to when he felt he needed to be alone and organize his thoughts. Besides himself, the only other visitors to the watering hole was a small herd of zebras, but they ran off whenever they caught sight of him.

Kovu lied on his belly and gazed into the water. He sighed and began wondering about his future. Would he eventually be forced to leave Pride Rock? Simba and the rest of the pride were beginning to treat him like family but he still wondered, what was his _real _position in the pride? Was it possible that he could become the next heir to the throne?

"Yeah right," Kovu said aloud, laughing to himself. Him, become the next ruler of Pride Rock? He wasn't even sure if Simba fully trusted him yet. No, he probably had some plan to find someone else more noble and aristocratic to marry Kiara off to. Then what would become of him? The thought of seeing Kiara happy with another lion made Kovu feel some kind of uncomfortable.

He groaned irritably and stood to take a drink of water. Just as he began sipping, the sound of a twig snapping startled him. He immediately looked up, his eyes and ears alert. He gasped slightly when he caught sight of the silhouette of another animal slowly moving toward him, its eyes glowing in the darkness. As it neared Kovu, he quickly went into attack mode, growling and extracting his claws.

"Don't worry brother, no need to be so defensive. It's only me," said the stranger in a voice that was all too familiar.

Kovu's heart missed a beat when he heard it spoke. No, it couldn't be…

"N-Nuka?" he croaked, his heart pounding now.

The stranger was now directly under the moonlight, and stood close enough for Kovu to see his face more clearly. He gasped when his eyes met the stranger's; they were all to familiar. He suddenly felt as if he had fallen into one of his nightmares. The stranger caught sight of the fear in Kovu's eyes and smiled slyly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my precious baby brother."


	4. Secrets

**A/N: Ok guise. Srsly guise, I'm soooooo sorry. Like srsly.**

**But really, I am. You can't say I didn't warn you about being a senior; that and my freelance work have consumed my life! But fortunately, it's coming to an end! Graduation is only 2 weeks away, so pretty soon I can scratch that off my list haha.**

**And, don't kill me, but for some reason this chapter has been done since late September…wow…don't know why I hadn't posted it but I am so sorry. It doesn't even feel like it's been that long.**

**Anyway, please enjoy. And thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. Honestly you all can thank TeamJacob4 for sending me an email a few days ago, DEMANDING a new chapter (hehe, it's cool though, I need an email kick every so often).**

**readsmanyfavsfew – LOL it never does get old but hopefully I'll get better at that.**

**R&R!**

**FOUR – Secrets**

Kovu was at a loss for words. He could only stare at what _must _be the ghost of his older brother Nuka.

"How-how did you—w-where—" Kovu stammered, absentmindedly stepping backward.

"Wondering why I'm not dead?" Nuka spat, taking a wide step toward Kovu so that his face was only inches away.

Kovu almost gasped a third time when he caught sight of his brother's face. It was sallow, his eyes wild and menacing, his short mane even more mangled than before. He truly looked as if he'd risen from the dead.

"No, you c-can't be—" Kovu continued to stutter, his mind racing, searching for a reasonable explanation to this sudden appearance.

"Oh, I'm just so hurt that you aren't happy to see me," Nuka jeered. "I thought you would've missed me."

"Nuka, I'm—I didn't mean for any of that to happen to you," Kovu said apologetically. His voice sounded small and meek to him, like a frightened cub's.

"Don't lie Kovu, you betrayed us! 'Cause of you, Mother is dead and once again, Simba won!" Nuka reprimanded, his voice dripping with an anger Kovu had never heard before.

"I didn't—we tried to save her," Kovu debated, the guilt returning.

"You are such a liar! A _traitor_! I knew Mother should have made me the Chosen One, but nooo, she trusted you!" Nuka continued then cackled wildly. "Now look at you, shaking like a scared little cub 'cause Simba's not here to back you up. You are so weak!"

Kovu suddenly stood, his attitude altering. He hated being called weak, especially by his own brother.

"I tried to save her! I tried to make everything better for us!" he yelled, a burst of anger surging through him.

Now it was Nuka who took a step backward, but he did not falter. He gazed down at Kovu, sensing the anger and guilt in his tone.

"Tell me Kovu," he began, a condescending smile spreading across his lips. "Did you ever go looking for her, even once?"

Kovu was silent for a moment. He had not thought about searching for his mother's body after the battle. For a while he tried to push her to the back of his mind, not to forget her but to move on. And now his past had returned in the form of his brother, who had been so dedicated to his mother's plan to overthrow Simba.

"I didn't think so," Nuka sneered when no answer came.

"Why have you returned?" Kovu asked, although he could easily guess that his brother wanted nothing more than to kill him.

"Well brother, I'm sure you're thinking that I've returned to dispose of you and finish Simba off myself but I've actually come to make amends with you," Nuka explained, pacing a slow circle around Kovu.

"Make amends? Why?" Kovu asked, frowning and unconvinced.

"Why else? To be reunited with my baby brother and sister of course!" Nuka replied, using a paw to pull Kovu close to him.

Kovu growled and pulled away in disgust. "You're lying," he said.

"Now it just hurts me to see my little brother treat me this way, after betraying his family and leaving me for dead," Nuka said, feigning hurt. He glanced at Kovu and saw it, the glint of guilt returning to his green eyes, and pressed on.

"And now I'm all alone, weak, starved, and cold every night back in the Outlands. I was hoping that my return would mean that we could put the past behind us and just be _brothers_. Is that too much to ask?"

Kovu sighed, feeling defeated and confused. He still felt as if he were in a dream, seeing his brother here alive after feeling so sure that he had drowned in the West River so many weeks ago. Even though he now felt uneasy being in Nuka's presence, he couldn't deny that it was best to put the past events behind them and reconcile; it's what Simba would have done.

"What do you say, brother?" Nuka asked, anticipating the answer.

"Fine," Kovu gave in reluctantly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, nothing much just…convince Simba to let me join the pride and let me be with my dear siblings," Nuka replied a little too eagerly.

"What? I can't do that," Kovu said, shaking his head.

"Of course you can! He favors you, doesn't he? I'm sure letting your weak, sick, and starving older brother join the pride won't be such a problem," Nuka said dramatically.

"It'll take some time convincing him, and it won't be easy," Kovu said doubtfully.

"Take all the time you need. Just be sure to tell him that I'm on your side now," Nuka assured, pulling Kovu into a hug once again.

"I…alright," Kovu agreed, avoiding Nuka's eyes.

"That's a good baby brother!" Nuka squealed with joy, petting Kovu's head.

"Stop that!" Kovu scoffed, shaking him off, "You're gonna have to stay here, where no one can see you until I've convinced Simba."

"Sounds like a plan! And while you're working on that, could you bring me an antelope leg or two every night? I am just so _famished_!" Nuka requested, flopping dramatically onto the ground.

"Whatever," Kovu muttered while rolling his eyes and turning to leave. "Just promise me you'll stay out of sight," he then demanded.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Nuka said, smiling delightedly. To Kovu, he looked even more deranged than before.

Kovu took one last look at him before walking off, heading back toward his new home. He sighed, his mind weighed even more with stressful matters now.

-o-

"Kovu!" called the cheery voice of a familiar female. Kovu had finally returned to Pride Rock after taking his time walking. He was about to climb the structure to the den when he heard his name being called. A wave of relief washed over him when he turned to see Kiara and Vitani approaching. He'd almost forgotten about searching for the two after his encounter with Nuka.

"Hey," he greeted them, grateful to see a friendly face.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Vitani teased him.

"What? Oh, nothing," Kovu said, slightly blushing.

"If you say so. You should get some sleep," said Vitani, snickering. She sidled past him and went straight into the den.

Once she was out of sight, Kovu turned to Kiara, who was smiling softly up at him, her amber eyes twinkling. He couldn't help but stare into them and almost lost himself there before he realized what he was doing. He blinked and cleared his throat, making Kiara giggle.

"Where are you tonight Kovu?" she asked, sitting closely to him.

"Huh? I'm fine…where did you two go for so long?" Kovu asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, nowhere special, just went for a visit," Kiara answered.

"Really? Who did you visit?" Kovu asked, raising a quizzical brow.

"Someone kinda special," Kiara said dreamily, giggling again.

Kovu frowned, suddenly feeling irritable. Who could she have possibly visited to make her act so _weird_?

"Okay, so who is this special someone?" asked Kovu, dreading the answer.

"Sorry can't tell ya. It's a secret," Kiara teased coyly. This only frustrated Kovu further.

"Is something wrong Kovu? You seem kinda down today," Kiara asked, her tone sweet but more concerned this time.

"Nothing, just have a lot on my mind," said Kovu, turning away from her. "I'm gonna call it a night."

Kiara watched as he started to walk off, but she stopped him, feeling curious and unsatisfied with his response.

"Kovu?" she called to him. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"You know you can talk to me…about anything," Kiara offered kindly. Although Kovu felt her sincerity, he knew that now was not the best time to discuss his encounter with Nuka.

"Thanks," was all he decided to say, as they walked into the den together.

"Good night," Kiara whispered before walking to her corner of the den.

" 'Night," Kovu replied, settling into his own spot. Several moments passed before he fell into yet another fitful sleep, his dreams filled with confusion, resentment, and painful memories.


End file.
